Severus chez le psychomage
by Ange-magnolia
Summary: Severus se voit contraint d'assister à des séances chez un psychomage. Qui des deux craquera en premier?
1. Prologue

Bon alors je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, je me suis juste dit : "Tiens, qui craquerais en premier si Severus devais aller voir un psychomage : Severus, le psychomage... ou les lecteurs" et du coup j'ai écrit ça. Je peux m'arrêter à tout moment, j'ai pas trop d'inspiration, c'est pas des textes très élaborés et il y a surtout du dialogue, mais bon. Voilà!

Sinon, bien sûr, Severus est un personnage inventé par J.K. Rowling, mais le psy est de moi.

* * *

Il est bien connu de tous que Severus Rogue est quelqu'un de maussade, sadique, psycho-rigide, perfide, cassant et j'en passe. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, Minerva Mcgonagall s'était efforcée de passer outre cet état de fait.

Seulement ce jour là, la crise "Snape" avait atteint son apogée. 428 était le chiffre exact. 428 plaintes enregistrées par Poudlard en une journée. Et toutes demandaient la même chose : le renvoi immédiat de Severus Rogue ainsi que, pour une bonne moitié des plaintes, son internement à vie dans un asile psychiatrique loin de l'Angleterre.

Naturellement, Minerva ne pouvait pas se séparer de l'un de ses meilleurs professeurs, alors il avait été conclus un arrangement.

Severus Rogue devrait aller voir un psychomage.


	2. 1ère séance

La pièce était de taille moyenne et plutôt accueillante. Il y avait bien sur le divan, sur le-quel jamais Rogue ne poserais ne serait-ce que sa cape. Il y avait un beau bureau en bois et devant le bureau une chaise, vide, et derrière le bureau un fauteuil où était assis un homme de taille moyenne, la cinquantaine et les cheveux poivre et sel, une paire de lunette ronde sur le bout du nez et un énorme sourire chaleureux et jovial qui donna des frissons à Severus.

 **"Bonjour monsieur Rogue, je me présent, je suis le docteur Carlson."** L'homme, aimable.

 **"Bon jour? C'est une plaisanterie rassurez-moi, comment cette journée pourrait être considérée comme bonne en prenant en compte le fait que je sois en votre compagnie?"** Rogue, cassant. Et il ne s'était même pas encore assis.

 **"Et bien, et bien, et bien, nous avons là un cas difficile si je ne m'abuse. Monsieur, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas ici de votre plein gré,"** il feuillette son dossier **, "pourriez-vous m'expliciter la situation?"**

 **"On menace de me licencier."** Il s'assoit, puis sort des copies d'une sacoche et les étale sur le bureau. " **Maintenant, j'aimerais le silence. J'ai accepté de venir vous voir, pas de vous parler.**

 **"...?"**

Monsieur Carlson a bu son café en silence et a observé Severus corriger ses copies... pendant une heure.


	3. 2e séance

**"Bienvenu monsieur Rogue, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?"** Le ton est aimable, il évite le " **Bonjour"**.

 **"Je vais très bien, merci..."** , rictus condescendant sur le mot " **merci"** , " **alors ne gâchez pas cet état de fait en m'adressant la parole".** Le retour des copies.

 **"...?"**

Monsieur Carlson se considère comme optimiste et trouve une certaine amélioration dans le comportement de son patient, après tout il dit aller très bien et a même employé le mot " **merci** " de façon presque polie.

Monsieur Carlson est un grand naïf.


	4. 3e séance

**"Monsieur Rogue, vous êtes professeur n'est-ce pas? Aussi, je vous le demande, aimez-vous les enfants?"** Sujet simple, question simple, toute forme de salutation évité.

 **"Tout dépend de la forme."** Réponse pour le moins... étrange? Mais réponse tout de même!

 **"La forme? Que voulez-vous dire?"**

 **"Et bien, s'ils sont hachés menu, c'est immangeable, c'est atrocement filandreux, je déteste,"** discours appuyé d'une moue dégoûté, **"mais si ils ont été grillés vifs et marinés dans leurs larmes, là, le goût est hautement plaisant. Et vous, vous aimez les enfants?"** Regard insistant sur la photo de famille posée sur le bureau représentant Monsieur Carslon, sa femme et ses deux enfants.

 **"Euh...?"**

Après tout, une heure de silence absolue est également une forme de thérapie. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait enlever cette photo.


	5. 4e séance

**"Monsieur Rogue, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder un sujet très léger, nous allons parlé de fleurs. Qu'en dites vous?"** Un sujet idéal pour les cas difficile, et on amène le patient à entamer la discussion en posant une question.

 **"Vous êtes payez combien de l'heure ?"** Si il s'avère que Minerva veut le licencier, alors il est tout à son honneur de songer à une reconversion professionnel. Et puis être payé à rester assis et boire du café...

 **"...?"** Silence du patient, donc échec total.

 **"..."** Silence de l'abruti, donc réussite totale.

 **"Quelle est votre fleur préférée?"**

 **"La Nosculia."**

 **"Ah... c'est étrange, je ne connais pas cette fleur."** Curiosité.

 **"Evidemment, elle n'existe pas. Elle est de ce fait invisible et inodore, des qualités qui en font la seule fleur que j'apprécie un tant soit peu."**

 **"Je vois. Vous savez, bon nombre de mes collègues pensent qu'un homme apprécie chez une fleur ce qu'il recherche chez une femme. Je suppose que ce n'est pas votre cas?"**

 **"Non, en effet... il me faudrait une femme qui soit également muette."** Avec un air d'évidence.

 **"Je... vois."** Ré-estimation du nombre nécessaire de séances à la hausse... quoi que?


	6. 5e séance

Coucou! Si jamais il y a encore des gens qui lisent cette petite fic voici un nouveau chapitre! On se retrouve à la fin pour le débriefing.

* * *

" **Arf...pfiou..., Pardonnez-moi pour le retard M. Rogue, un soucis avec l'ascenseur.** "

Monsieur Carlson entre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il va s'asseoir derrière son bureau, en face de Rogue installé depuis un moment déjà, tout en reprenant son souffle.

" **Alors M. Rogue, vous seriez-vous finalement décidez à me confier vos états d'âme afin que nous puissions faire avancer cette thérapie, et en terminer au plus vite puisque c'est ce que vous désirez également ?** "

Naturellement le docteur s'attend à un refus, son optimisme tirant autrefois vers la naïveté s'est évaporé au gré de ses séances avec Severus. Il est donc compréhensible qu'il s'étonne face à la réponse de ce dernier.

" **En effet, il se trouve que j'aimerais vous faire part d'un sentiments qui m'habite à l'instant et que je ne parviens pas à identifier.** "

Le ton est imperceptiblement plus enjoué que d'habitude, semble-t-il au docteur. Ce dernier, extrêmement heureux des progrès qu'il commence enfin à obtenir, pose ses deux mains autour de la tasse de café fumant déposée là par sa secrétaire, avance ses coudes sur le bureau et se penche vers Rogue, l'incitant à développer.

" **Et bien vous voyez, c'est comme si ça m'étreignait l'estomac, ça ressemble à... de la culpabilité ?** "

" **Pour quelle raison pensez-vous qu'il pourrait s'agir de culpabilité ?** "

Reprendre les mots du patient, c'est ce qu'on leur apprenait à la fac de psycho.

" **Il se trouve que j'ai récemment fait** ** _quelque chose_** **à quelqu'un de ma connaissance.** "

Enfin! un résultat. Il allait se confier finalement! Carlson n'y croyait plus.

" **Une personne stupide, méprisable, prodigieusement agaçante et franchement pathétique.** " reprend Rogue.

" **Continuez.** "

Carlson est aux anges. Il obtient confidences sur confidences. Il porte sa tasse fumante à ses lèvres, comme un petit sourire de satisfaction les tire vers le haut.

" **Alors voilà. Il y a peu, sur une impulsion soudaine et étrange j'ai...** "

Carlson hoche la tête et prend une gorgée de café.

" **... j'ai uriné dans votre tasse.** "

Le docteur recrache dans la seconde le contenu de sa bouche sur son bureau et fixe Rogue d'un air ahuri.

Un silence. Puis un rictus prend place sur les lèvres du maître des cachot.

" **Docteur, je tient à retirer tout ce que j'ai pu dire de mal sur votre manière de procéder. Vos questions au combien utiles m'ont permis de mieux cerner cet étrange sentiment, il s'agit finalement d'une satisfaction intense. Bonne journée,** ** _docteur_** **.** "

Et il s'en va. Laissant au Docteur Carlson un arrière goût amère de défaite... et pas seulement d'ailleurs.

* * *

Bon, alors moi je l'aime bien celui-là, je trouve Rogue plutôt inventif. J'ai essayé de faire durer le suspens je sais pas si ça a marché. J'ai déjà une petite idée pour un autre chapitre mais je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai.

Sinon, bah une review ça fait toujours plaisir et si vous voyez des fautes ou autre n'hésitez pas, j'essayerai de corriger.

Bisous, bisous.


	7. 6e séance

-" **Bien. M. Rogue j'ai accepté de passer l'éponge sur l' _incident_ de la dernière fois. Aux vues de la précarité de votre situation, je consent à vous donner une seconde chance. Cependant, nous allons repartir sur quelque chose de plus classique : je vais vous faire passer le test de Rorschach.** "

Un rictus condescendant de Rogue lui répond.

-" **Décidément vous avez le don de me rendre optimiste docteur. Plus je vous côtoie et plus je me dis qu'il reste encore un espoir à tous mes abrutis d'élèves qui foireront leurs études.** "

Un léger tic nerveux agite la lèvre supérieur du psy, mais il reste impassible.

-" **Commençons, si vous le voulais bien.** " fait M. Carlson en sortant les images.

-" **Et bien, puisque vous le demandez...** " s'amuse Rogue.

-" **Que voyez-vous ?** " le coupe M. Carslson en brandissant une tache noire.

Rogue grimace, puis sourit, et finalement répond :

-" **Une chauve-souris.** "

-" **Biiien. Et là ?** " il change l'image.

-" **Une chauve-souris.** "

-" **... soit. Et celle-là ?** "

Encore une autre tache.

-" **Une chauve-sou...** "

-" **Mais enfin! Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de me répondre "une chauve-souris", faites un effort!** " s'énerve le psy.

-" **Très bien, alors je dirais que c'est un grand rhinolophe.** "

-" **Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ?** "

-" **Une chauve-souris d'Europe.** "

Sourire sardonique.

-" **Bien. Je vois.** "

Soupire résigné.

-" **Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui M. Rogue, vous pouvez partir.** "

Le sourire de son vis à vis est victorieux. Rogue se lève, lance un regard supérieur au psy, et quitte le cabinet dans un tourbillonnement de cape qui lui est propre.

Carlson, lui, reste songeur.

-" **Au moins, tout s'explique.** " pense-t-il.

La semaine prochaine il essayera une thérapie basée sur les ultrasons.

* * *

Coucou, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'hésitez à laisser une petite review, ça fait plaisir. Sinon, j'ai une petite idée pour un prochain chapitre mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment, voilà voilà.


End file.
